Among currently employed processes for synthesizing acetic acid, one of the most useful commercially is the catalyzed carbonylation of methanol with carbon monoxide as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,329, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The carbonylation catalyst contains a metal catalyst, such as rhodium, which is either dissolved or otherwise dispersed in a liquid reaction medium or supported on an inert solid, along with a halogen-containing catalyst promoter as exemplified by methyl iodide. The reaction is conducted by continuously bubbling carbon monoxide gas through a liquid reaction medium in which the catalyst is dissolved.
Methanol and carbon monoxide are fed to a reactor as feedstocks. A portion of the reaction medium is continuously withdrawn and provided to a flasher where the product is flashed and sent as a vapor to a purification train. The purification train includes a light ends column which removes “light” or low boiling components as an overhead and provides a side stream for further purification. The purification train may further include columns to dehydrate the side stream or for removing “heavy” or high boiling components, such as propionic acid, from the side stream. It is desirable in a carbonylation process for making acetic acid to minimize the number of distillation operations to minimize energy usage in the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,237 discloses a process for the production of acetic acid by carbonylation of methanol in the presence of a rhodium catalyst, methyl iodide, and an iodide salt stabilizer. The improvement according to the '237 patent resides in maintaining a finite concentration of water up to about 10 wt. % and a methyl acetate concentration of at least 2 wt. % in the liquid reaction composition and recovering the acetic acid product by passing the liquid reaction composition through a flash zone to produce a vapor fraction which is passed to a single distillation column from which the acetic acid product is removed. The drawback of eliminating distillation stages is that the level of purity of the product suffers. In particular, the distillation columns tend to remove high boiling iodides as well as aldehyde contamination products. Both of these impurities impact the commercial desirability of the final product.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,006,483 discloses a production process of acetic acid that seeks to inhibits concentration of hydrogen iodide and improves a liquid-liquid separation of an overhead from a distillation column. Acetic acid is produced by distilling a mixture containing hydrogen iodide, water, acetic acid and methyl acetate in a first distillation column (3) to form an overhead and a side cut stream or bottom stream containing acetic acid, cooling and condensing the overhead in a condenser to form separated upper and lower phases in a decanter (4). According to this process, a zone having a high water concentration is formed in the distillation column above the feed position of the mixture by feeding a mixture having a water concentration of not less than an effective amount to not more than 5% by weight (e.g., 0.5 to 4.5% by weight) and a methyl acetate concentration of 0.5 to 9% by weight (e.g., 0.5 to 8% by weight) as the mixture to the distillation column and distilling the mixture. In the zone having a high water concentration, hydrogen iodide is allowed to react with methyl acetate to produce methyl iodide and acetic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,884,241 discloses a mixture containing hydrogen iodide and water and having a water content of not more than 5% by weight (particularly not more than 3% by weight) in a distillation system is distilled to prevent condensation of hydrogen iodide in the distillation system. The mixture may comprise hydrogen iodide, water, methanol, methyl iodide, acetic acid, and methyl acetate. Even when the mixture contains hydrogen iodide at a concentration of 1 to 3000 ppm on the basis of weight, an acetic acid product having a concentration of hydrogen iodide of not more than 50 ppm can be obtained by withdrawing a fraction containing hydrogen iodide from the top of the column, and withdrawing acetic acid as a side-cut stream or a stream from the bottom of the column. Such a process (distillation process) effectively inhibits condensation of hydrogen iodide in the distillation system and corrosion in the distillation system. To keep water concentrations low, this process requires a large reflux of 2.35, which is energy intensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,078 discloses a low energy process for producing acetic acid by the carbonylation of methanol. The process involves a rhodium-catalyzed system operated at less than about 14 wt. % water utilizing up to 2 distillation columns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,131 discloses a method for removal of excess water which tends to build up in recycle streams and reduces the rate of pure acid production during operation of a distillation system for purification of crude acetic acid containing water and methyl iodide. The crude acid is introduced into the upper half of a distillation zone. The methyl iodide, a major proportion of water and an equivalent amount of acid are removed overhead from the zone. A minor proportion of the water containing a small amount of acetic acid is removed as a liquid sidedraw at a point near the top of the distillation zone. A product acid stream essentially dry and substantially free of methyl iodide is removed from the bottom of the distillation zone. The overhead stream can be stored, disposed of or preferably recycled to the acid-producing step. The liquid water sidedraw may either be discarded or subjected to rectification for recovery of acid values.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,935 discloses a process by introducing a monocarboxylic acid stream containing water and the halogen contaminant into the upper half of a distillation column, removing an overhead fraction consisting primarily of the water and alkyl halide charged to said column, removing a stream from the middle portion of said column containing a major proportion of hydrogen halide present in said column, and removing a product acid stream from at or near the bottom of said column, the product acid stream being essentially dry and substantially free of the halogen contaminants charged to said column. The method is particularly applicable to the removal of water and iodine-containing compounds from acetic and propionic acids. In the examples, the bottoms product that contains acetic acid is reported to contain from 83 to 132 wppm water and 0.083 wppm to 0.3 wppm hydrogen iodide.
In view of the foregoing, the need exists for an improved acetic acid production process to control recovery of acetic acid.